


(La forma del) Rakuen

by Rota



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Attorno, i corpi caldi dei compagni. Vide però il lupo grigio sul ciglio della grotta, oltre cui si dimenava la tempesta di neve. Toboe lo raggiunse.-Cosa stai facendo, Tsume?[Questa storia partecipa al contest ‘In sole 110 parole... o quasi! [II Edizione]’ indetto da Mokochan sul forum Torre di Carta.]
Relationships: Toboe/Tsume (Wolf's Rain)
Kudos: 1





	(La forma del) Rakuen

**Author's Note:**

> **Questa storia partecipa al contest ‘In sole 110 parole... o quasi! [II Edizione]’ indetto da Mokochan sul forum Torre di Carta ( https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/ )  
> **Note dell’autore: Ho aspettato qualche giorno l’ispirazione per questa piccola drabble, e ora eccomi qua! La si può ambientare in uno dei tanti giorni di viaggio dei lupi, in quelle terre desolate piene di freddo e neve. La coppia è toccata appena appena, ce n’è giusto un briciolo, ma quel briciolo che mi è piaciuto mettere!  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo svegliò con un calcio, Hige, che nel sogno inseguiva qualcuno.  
Attorno, i corpi caldi dei compagni. Vide però il lupo grigio sul ciglio della grotta, oltre cui si dimenava la tempesta di neve. Toboe lo raggiunse.  
-Cosa stai facendo, Tsume?  
Non lo guardò affatto, ma gli rispose.  
-Penso al Rakuen.  
-Ed è bello?  
-È bellissimo.  
Voltò il muso e allora Toboe vide uno sguardo lucido – pieno della felicità e dell’aspettativa di un sogno raggiungibile. Tsume aveva di nuovo un’anima.  
-Tu ci pensi mai?  
Toboe ridacchiò, scuotendo il pelo folto da giovane lupo.  
-Il Rakuen deve avere certo la tua forma. Perché, Tsume, per me il Rakuen sei tu.


End file.
